


Serendipity

by dontbecruelx



Series: my drabbles/prompts/song fills [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, They won, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: It was easy to get caught up.Caught up in being free.Wandering hands.Sheets that seemed too hot.Kisses that never seemed close enough, no matter how desperate they were, no matter how much Eiji’s tongue swept his mouth.Eiji called it serendipity.And Ash believed him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: my drabbles/prompts/song fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unexpected visitor.   
> Thank you TragicSonder for the prompt. ;_; <3

Ash was still trying to get used to it. Not fighting. Not running. Not killing. But he was in Japan, and he loved him so much. He lit up every room. And for a while he berated himself so much for letting Eiji stay in New York for so long, but they had to do it. They had to do what they needed to. They had to see it through to the end, and they had. They’d… They’d won. 

He still couldn’t quite believe it. Until they landed in Japan and Eiji asked if he could kiss him and oh, how soft and beautiful his lips were. His arms fit around his slender waist perfectly. He was everything. He was the reason he carried on. He was the reason he was there today. In Eiji’s bed, his hands trailing over every inch of his body. 

It was easy to get caught up. 

Caught up in being free. 

Wandering hands.

Sheets that seemed too hot. 

Kisses that never seemed close enough, no matter how desperate they were, no matter how much Eiji’s tongue swept his mouth. 

Eiji called it serendipity. 

And Ash believed him. 

He traced his hands up Eiji’s thighs, felt him wriggle and scoot closer to him. 

It was never enough. 

It was never enough until Eiji was inside him or he was inside Eiji, and they were drifting together. 

Saying the sweetest words to each other. 

“I’m so glad I found you.” Ash said between kisses, sweeping his tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

Eiji moaned and Ash swore he felt him clench down around him. “I’m yours forever.” 

They could never get close enough. Not until they were as deep as they could be. 

Not until they became one. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Ash felt like he had to tell him, had to tell him a million times, and Eiji did the same. 

“Please stay with me forever.” Fiery breaths against his ear. 

“Of course. Of course.” Ash cooed. 

They did it every time. Treated it like it would be the last. Because they knew better than to take each other for granted. 

Ash wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly, but he held back. He wrapped his arms around Eiji and pulled him into his lap, settling his hands on his hips as he guided him up and down, up and down. He fit around him perfectly. 

“Eiji…” He panted. 

“I love you. Ah! I love you.” Eiji panted desperately as he chased his climax. 

And Ash buried himself as deep as he could. He never wanted to forget. Never wanted to lose the memory of the love they shared. The first time someone had loved him openly, truly, and wanted nothing from him in return. 

Eiji’s hands found their way into blonde hair, and how Ash loved it when he stroked the stray strands from his face and kissed him everywhere he could reach. He could get lost in him forever. And they had. He wasn’t even sure how many hours it had been. They’d spent the entire day in bed again. Enjoying each other. Loving one another. 

Ash would be happy if he saw no one but him again. His eyes alone were enough to sustain him for an eternity. Burning into him with such desire. It differed from anything he’d ever felt before. He was so lost in him. So besotted with the man on top of him, droplets of sweat pooling in his collarbones, his pristine frame on full display. He was an ethereal being. But then again, Eiji said the same about him. 

“Ash! I’m gonna-”

Then Ash felt fiery breaths against his ear. 

“Greetings!” 

And they both froze. But it was too late. They were cumming. Eiji flopped his head on his shoulder and flung his arms around Ash’s neck as he bore down and tried to do anything to ground himself while he spilled all over them both. 

Ash tried to catch the breath he’d lost. “Blanca?!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't written Banana Fish for months and months but I miss them so much so... Here you go! Your comments make my day! Happy new year!


End file.
